angels of sacrifce
by zeva100
Summary: this s a continuation of the chronicles of Vlad Tod its based on a kick ass dream i had  this takes place after 5th book if u haven't read that then don't read this u have been warned  enjoy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1; THAT THOUGHT IMPOSSIBAL

Vlad stood by the sofa in the small living room of what used to be his fathers house, the small fire in the fireplace casting shadows of hollow memories on the wall ,as well as light on the face of the woman that stood across from him .

Beside him sat a very pregnant snow her hand entwined in her husbands, her face subdued and calm . At first he had not believed ,even himself being the pravus that such a thing were possible but snows swollen belly was all the proof he needed,

he turned back to the psychicx ,rephrasing his question "will they be like me"? the winged being before him hesitated before speaking "yes…. And no"

Vlad sighed heavily and snow squeezed his hand. The woman looked down at them with pity " you know as well as I that I can not reveal much as it goes against my nature but know this your children will be like nothing the immortal world has ever seen, prepare yourself for the events ahead" the psychicx bowed slightly in respect before wrapping her wings around herself and disappearing in a flash of light

Vlad looked from the empty space to his beloved snow and gently kissed her hand she smiled and slowly stood from her seat placing one hand on her stomach and the other on her husbands face, when she spoke it was but a whisper" they will be our children they will have a part of both of us, we have nothing to worry about" .

Vlad smiled and took her hand marveling at how she still had the power to remove all doubt from any situation.

"I believe you ,I just don't want them to have the kind of life I did" "they wont not with you here to protect them" snow beamed up at him her faith unwavering he smiled back at her his fear pushed deep inside him replaced by determination, he would give his children the one courtesy his own father could not, he would be a good father .


	2. authers note

Just some notes here

A psychicx is a being who can see the future

The fallen are immortals that have lost there minds to there own powers and have no aware of consciousness of who they were before this occurred but in turn gain unimaginable power

Ps this story is based off a dream I had so any likeness to anything other then the book was unintended


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER2:THIS THAT IS PRESIOUS

_They were beautiful both of them, one boy one girl both had mix matched eyes one ice blue one dark with a hint of purple, strangely opposite to each other with the boys being on the left and the girls on the right, _

_the boy looked as much like him as he looked like his father and the girl thou feminine was no exception, there was only one thing that seemed to send a small piece of fear to the pit of his stomach the girl had been born with snow white hair unlike his son who's was as black as night, as far as he knew only fallen had white hair in the immortal world , snow had named the girl Yuri, and he had named the boy shade . _

With a smile Vlad closed his journal and glanced at snow who was happily cradling there new borns to her chest, to his right sat Otis a broad smile on his face when he noticed Vlad staring at him he turned to his nephew "there beautiful Vladimir ' Vlad smiled and nodded "I know" Otis glanced at his new found

family and back at him a frown settling on his face "there's only one thing that seems amiss " Vlad stiffed he knew what Otis was referring to "Yuri " Otis nodded" pure white hair is an abnormality even in the immortal world Vladimir, and as you know only the fallen have white hair it makes me wonder…" Otis paused as if forming his words carefully ,Vlad jumped in" but Yuri doesn't have red eyes"

Otis glanced in Yuri's general direction contemplating before continuing" I know Vladimir but I am just saying … perhaps we should be on alert just in case " Vlad stared at him confused then the realization of

what he was suggesting sunk in " you think there's a way she could have half awakened" Otis leaned forward the words his alone to hear "I don't know Vladimir your children are unlike anything , snow was already trued when she became pregnant , yet both smell more human then vampire even more so then you".

"I know " Vlad inhaled catching his children's sent it was so human yet had a mix of something dark, something powerful Vlad sighed heavily "should I say something to snow " no , we don't know the exact circumstances of the situation or how it may have affected shade there's no need to worry her " Vlad

nodded in full agreement snow had been through enough today best to let her rest

Otis slipped on his heavy coat bidding all goodnight before departing . Vlad turned to snow who sat on the coach a smile touching her lips as she stared at the two bundles in her arms when she felt her husbands eyes on her she looked up the smile never leaving her lips " I think there hungry". " ill grab something from the fringe" Vlad returned not a minute latter two blood bags in one hand and two bottles in the other he

quickly filled them and handed one to snow while she handed shade to him. A smile touched his lips as he noticed the tiny fang poking out of shades lip , oh yes definitely _some_ vampire . Vlad put the bottle to shads

lips and he took some tasting it , thou shade made a face nothing could prepare him for what happened next shade gagged hacked and made several other sounds of disgust , Vlads heart practically skipped a beat ._they wouldn't drink it_ _they'd rejected the blood! _Vlad glanced from snow to shade and back snow wearing the same disbelieving expression. His children would indeed be like nothing the immortal world

had ever seen . They were vampires, vampires who didn't drink blood!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER:3 EVOLUTION

Joss sat across from him eying him carefully as if he hadn't herd him correctly, Henry to joss's left sat stiff an emotionless expression on his face after what seemed like an eternity joss broke the tense silence between them" you mean to say your children, your children don't drink blood ?".

Vlad hesitated before speaking " that's right they seem to have all the characteristics of a vampire yet they eat only human food" joss stared at him a disbelieving expression Henry grinned "that's amazing " but any further thought was cut off as Otis burst in the door a look of immense concern on his face" Vladimir I came as soon as I heard is it true? Is it really true?" yes Otis its true" Otis shock his head muttering "extraordinary " yes I suppose it is joss piped in from his seat ,as if just noting that they were there Otis turned to them" ah joss, Henry how are your wife's? Henry beamed "Octobers due soon and Merediths not far behind" Otis smiled "have you thought of names? Henrys smile slipped into a frown "no me and October cant agree on one " ha" joss chuckled slapping Henry on the back "same old same old" Henry glared" what about you joss? Joss propped his chin on his hand his face suggested he was in mild thought " Meredith likes the name Joan".  
Otis chuckled from his seat on the sofa" we can see who wears the pants in the family eh " the room broke out in laughter all the while joss blushed . Otis turned to his nephew his face suddenly serious ," this is highly unusual Vladimir what could it mean"? Vlad sighed completely lost I don't know Otis I am as new to this as you are" Otis rubbed his chin as if what he were about to say was a tender subject" I wonder if they've inherited …all your powers" the room grew extremely quit vlads eyes grew wide then narrowed in anger "are you suggesting I turn my children into genipigss, my children" ! Vlad hadn't realized his voice had resin but it had , so much so that Henry and even joss shrank back in there seats. Otis frowned and his eyebrows came together he looked hurt as if someone had slapped him hard in the face ."no Vladimir I would not dare suggest that especially after what your father did,…I was simply voicing my curiosity out loud" Vlad nodded settling back into his seat , thou thick tension still enveloped the room ,tension that was slowly mounting because as much as they'd been trying, the subject they'd gathered to discus was unavoidable , the tenses silence was broken by Otis voice"tell me everything Vladimir " " it was right after you left that night we tried to feed them and…. Nether of them would drink the blood so we tried some human food and they ate it fine .. But they have fangs Otis I-I just don't get it". Otis put a hand on vlads shoulder and squeezed " it will be alright Vlad , Vlad nodded thou he was skeptical, he turned to glance at his wife who was happily playing and feeding there 2 children .

He sighed and turned back to his friends and uncle who smiled at him " don't think about it to much Vlad your children are something new there's no real telling what they'll be capable of and what they wont, well deal with it when the time comes, and well be with you when it does". Vlad took a deep breath and nodded that fact did make him less on edge and with some of the wight lifted he decided to change the subject , "Otis is there any news from Elysia". Otis frowned he looked conflicted. "well Vlad that's actually one of the things I was hoping to talk about " Vlad lifted an eyebrow and henny and joss moved forward in there seats, Otiss tone was all that was needed for them all to know that what ever the news was it was not good news "what is it Otis"? Otis cleared his throat and sighed "something has happened Vlad something... new as been discovered no one knows what it is or where it came from but its spreading fast and- Otis paused as if unable to continue.

Vlad placed his hand on his uncles shoulder "Otis what do you mean, what are you talking about"? Otis looked him square in the eyes and spoke so softly it was almost a whisper "its a disease Vlad,we call it the shutter, it destroys everything no one is safe from it". Vlad joss and henny all stared at the man before them who looked nothing but serious "that's not the worst" Otis continued "as of right now there is no cure". 


End file.
